


Losing Control

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempers fly when Spock feels utter hatred for humans that have hurt him so. Only one man can make him see that he cares and accepts him as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

  


I could not stop the anger that flowed in me.  
  
It was building, and building and I had to strike out.  
  
I could no longer hide the feelings that were consuming me.  
  
All the hatred the humans felt toward me, I returned it.  
  
I could have seriously injured Mr. Scott.  
  
But I had someone in front of me who made me see.  
  
That what I was experiencing was something the chief engineer would never say.  
  
Jim made me see through his eyes that he cared for me.  
  
He had always accepted me as I was.  
  
With that knowledge I was again in control.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
